Jumanji Lion Roar
Jumanji Lion Roar (Originally titled as Simba's Roar and formerly referred as Sulley's roar in the 2000s) is a super loud jumanji lion roar sound effect from Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, Jumanji and Monsters, Inc. this is portrayed by June Foray. As of the 2025 re-release of Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University, Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect and sound effect will replace Jumanji Lion Roar. Also of the roars of Nok Tok in Waybuloo movie, described in subtitles as (ROARING). This may be subtitles released in 2025 for Streaming and Digital Download. Basic Info * First recorded: 1985 * Last recorded: 2025 * Creator: June Foray or Frank Welker * Owner: Skywalker (1985-2025) * Origin: United States * Year debut: September 14, 1985 * Year discontinued: October 5, 2025 * Replaced by: Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect * First heard: Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Last heard: Waybuloo (2025) * Area used: Worldwide except for certain parts of the USA and Canada such as in New Jersey because this sound effect is illegal in New Jersey. Sound Effect Description Debuted in Jumanji in 1995. Discontinued in 2025 and replaced by Disney's Ferocious roar sound effect. This sound effect from Jumanji is a mixture of a dragon breathing fire and [[JUMANJI LION GROWL|Lucifer's growl hiss from Walt Disney's 1950 animated film Cinderella]] Used In TV Shows * Blue's Clues (Heard on the clue paper towel roll in Season 2 Episode 11 "What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things".) * Elmo's World (Heard in "Dinosaurs" and thrice or 3 times in "Cats".) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard in "Animal Babies", "Scary Animals", Animal Records", "Animal Pets", "Animal Mothers", "Prehistoric Animals", "Animal Hunters" and "Giant Animals".) * Jumanji (TV Series) * The Jungle Book (TV Series) * The Lion Guard (TV Series) * The Little Kids and the Friends Show (Heard once in "The Animals", "Pretending Circus" and "Pet Love"; used for Mandy the Cat when he roars at little clownfish.) * Max & Ruby (Heard on the floor of bathtub plug in "Max's Bath".) * Monsters at Work (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * Road Rovers (Heard in "A Hair of the Dog That Bit You".) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Heard in "Scoobra Kadoobra".) * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Homer Alone", "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Guest Star.", "$pringfield") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "The Camping Episode"; used for Sea Bear when he roars.) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Franken Kitty".) * Toopy and Binoo (Heard once in "Tiger Binoo"; used for some smaller of the roars of Binoo wearing a tiger costume.) * Wild Kratts (Heard in "Let the Rhino Roll" and "Bad Hair Day".) Movies * The Addams Family (2019) * Aladdin (2019) (Used for Rajah when he roars.) * Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) (Used for Rock Giant.) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (This Sound Effects Debut; used for Beast when he roars.) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Used for Beast when he roars.) * Brother Bear (2003) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Kenai the Bear and Koda's Mother.) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Kenai the Bear.) * Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) (Used for some of the Big Bad Wolf.) * Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) (Used for some of the roars of Monster Bratz.) * Dinosaur (2000) (Used for Aladar when he roars at Lemurs and used for the Carnotaurus when she roars.) * Finding Nemo (2003) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Barrcuda and Angler Fish.) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) (Used for Monster Truck.) * Hoodwinked! (2005) (Used for some of the Big Bad Wolf.) * Horrid Henry: The Movie (2011) * Ice Age (2002) (Used for Diego when he roars.) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Incredibles 2 (2018) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Jack Jack the Monster.) * The JH Movie Collection Movie (2018) (Used for Junior's Rage when he cuts the power during the final battle.) * Jumanji (1995) (This Sound Effect's Debut.) * The Jungle Book (2016) (Used for some of the roars of Shere Khan the Tiger.) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Baloo the Bear and Shere Khan the Tiger.) * The Lion King (1994) (This Sound Effects Debut.) * The Lion King (2019) (Used for some of the roars of Simba.) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Simba the Lion, Nala the Lion and Mufasa the Lion.) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) (Heard during the song "Walking the Trail Along"; used for Mandy the Cat when he roars at lttle clownfish.) * Madagascar (2005) (Used for Alex when he roars replaced by Simba's Roar and Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501.) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Used for Sulley when he roars from 2001-2025 replaced by Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect as of the 2025 reissue release version of Monsters, Inc. (2001).) * Monsters University (2013) (Used for Sulley when he roars from 2013-2025 replaced by Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect as of the 2025 reissue release version of Monsters University (2013).) * Night at the Museum (2006) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) * The Refatos (2018) (Used for some of the roars of Squid Refatos, Lozilla and Smile Refatos.) * Scooby-Doo (2002) (Used for Creatures.) * Shrek (2001) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror and used for the Dragon when she roars.) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror replaced by Shrek Roar and used for the Dragon when she roars.) * Shrek Forever After (2010) (Shrek yells only when he roars in horror and used for the Dragon when she roars.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Used for FrogFish.) * The Stangers (2012) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Dragon the Cat.) * Toy Story 5 (2025) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Matthew the Cat.) * Trolls (2016) * Trouble (2019) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Used for the Were-Rabbit when he roars.) * Waybuloo (2025) (Used for Nok Tok when he roars at Tole and mixed with King Kong Roar; also the very last final use of this sound effect as when this movie is released they will use Disney's Ferocious Roar sound effect for Sulley's roar in Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University.) * The Wild (2006) (Used for Samson when he roars.) Shorts Video Games * Monsters, Inc. Interactive Story (IOS) (Used for Sulley when he roars until 2025.) * Kingdom Hearts 3 (Used for Sulley when he roars until 2025.) Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day (Video Game) Playstation: * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Video Game) PlayStation 4 * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars until 2025.) Microsoft Xbox One * Lego The Incredibles (2018) (Used for Sulley when he roars until 2025.) Nintendo Switch * Super Smash Bros. Utilmate (2018) (Heard in the Gamer Stage) Nintendo Wii Nintendo Wii U * Super Smash Bros. For Wii U (2014) (Heard in the Gamer Stage) Commercials * Disney Channel HD US Halloween Adverts 2017 - 31 Days of Halloween * Freeform's 13 Nights of Halloween Commercials 2016-2017 * Monsters, Inc. Commercial (2001) (Heard when Sulley roared in the door back.) Theme Parks * Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor (Theme Parks) (Heard in the Pre-Show when Sulley roared in the door back when there were scare floors until 2025.) YouTube Videos * JesseandMike (Heard in "Infectted Bat Bite!", "Surprise Werewolf Teeth!", "Teeth Made of Doritos" and "Shark Teeth Grow In Mouth!".) Promos Trailers * Brother Bear 2 (2006) (Trailers) (Used for some smaller of the roars of Kenai the Bear.) TV Spots Image Gallery * Main article: Jumanji Lion Roar/Image Gallery Audio Samples Jumanji Lion Roar Short Version Jumanji Lion Roar Long Version Jumanji Lion Roar Medium Version Category:Skywalker Sound Effects Category:Jumanji Sound Effects Category:Lion Sound Effects Category:Tiger Sound Effects Category:Bear Sound Effects Category:Dragon Sound Effects Category:Roars Sound Effects Category:Loud Sound Effects Category:Wolf Sound Effects Category:Monsters, Inc. Sound Effects Category:Growls Sound Effects Category:Finding Nemo Sound Effects Category:Scream Sound Effects Category:Snarl Sound Effects Category:Animal Sound Effects Category:Randy Thom Category:Gary Rydstrom Category:Christopher Boyes Category:Movies Sound Effects Category:Sound effects debut in 1995 Category:Sound Effects Portrayed by June Foray Category:Sound Effects Protrayed by Frank Welker Category:Dinosaur Sound Effects Category:Toy Story Sound Effects Category:The Lion King Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Pixar Sound Effects